


the five people you meet in hell (and all of them are enoshima junko)

by deplore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: Spoilers for pretty much all of DR3. Juzo meets Junko in the afterlife and it's exactly as terrible as he expected.

  “Out of all the damn people,” Juzo says, though he doesn’t sound surprised in the least.
  To that, Junko smiles so wide her eyes crease up into little half-moons – the exaggerated delight of a child. “Yoohoo!” she trills, waving not just with her hand but her entire arm. “I’ve been waiting for you.”
  The scene is almost quaint: a young, beautiful girl with long hair sitting in front of a tea table in the center of a garden surrounded with tall, thorned bushes. If it weren’t for the fact that Juzo knows for certain that he must be in hell and Enoshima Junko must be the devil, he’d practically find it charming. “Just smite me and get it over with,” Juzo tells her.





	

“Out of all the damn people,” Juzo says, though he doesn’t sound surprised in the least.

To that, Junko smiles so wide her eyes crease up into little half-moons – the exaggerated delight of a child. “Yoohoo!” she trills, waving not just with her hand but her entire arm. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

The scene is almost quaint: a young, beautiful girl with long hair sitting in front of a tea table in the center of a garden surrounded with tall, thorned bushes. If it weren’t for the fact that Juzo knows for certain that he must be in hell and Enoshima Junko must be the devil, he’d practically find it charming. “Just smite me and get it over with,” Juzo tells her.

Junko brings a hand up as if to readjust an invisible pair of glasses, with the slow gravitas of a particularly strict instructor. “Well,” she replies, and sighs, “if you _insist_.”

And then, like switching masks, she drops her voice low and intimate, slanting her eyebrows to make the shape of her eyes sharper, crueler. “You do understand,” she says, “that all of this happened because of your selfishness, don’t you? That you would’ve rather been accepted than just? That you’d forsake the right path just to know your da-a-arling beloved would never think of you differently?”

“I changed my mind, shut the fuck up,” Juzo cuts in, clenching his fists so hard that he knows he should be able to feel his fingernails digging into the flesh of his palms – but either in death he feels nothing, or his emotions are running too wild to process the pain.

Junko giggles with girlish charm, leaning forward and batting her eyelashes at him. “You say you loved him, yet you didn’t trust that he valued your friendship enough to accept you no matter what?” she coos, clasping her hands together and tucking them under her chin, faking a swoon. “No, not just that. You didn’t trust that he valued _you_ enough? Isn’t that funny, when he stabbed you because he finally, _finally_ acted upon the fact that you _lied_ to him about me all those years ago – ”

Juzo swings his fist forward, but Junko leaps out of her chair and skips out of the way like she weighs nothing at all. “You gave up the rest of the world so you didn’t have to risk your feelings over one, single man,” she says, and then sighs heavily, drooping her head as if in sadness. “Even though he would’ve been happier in the world that would’ve come about if despair hadn’t won. _Ahh_ – love is so beautiful. And a pure heart in love is so tragic!”

This is hell, Juzo knows – he’d been prepared to face his punishment since the day that he let Enoshima Junko walk away from him. “So is that all,” he says, through gritted teeth. “Is this my hell? Getting to listen to you prattle on for eternity?”

“Oh, no,” Junko replies, matter-of-factly. “I’m not the devil here to punish you, I just thought I’d drop by to greet an upperclassman of mine before you _really_ sink in deep. Why don’t you take a seat, Mr. Security Chief?”

Somehow, Juzo gets the feeling he doesn’t have a real choice in the matter – like vines would snake out from the bushes and root him in place if he resisted – so he takes a seat by the tea table. Junko bends forward, looking down on him from where he sits. “You’ll watch Munakata Kyosuke until the day he dies,” she tells him, “and let me tell you, _senpai_ , he’ll live a long and productive life. It’s just – ” she sighs, as if wistful – “Spoiler alert! He’ll never know true happiness again. He’ll never have a friend like you or Yukizome Chisa again. And every day, he’ll regret what he did to you, without ever realizing how you truly felt towards him this whole time. Unhappy ending for all!”

She doubles over with laughter, clutching at her waist as she smacks her own leg raucously. “That God guy sure is a sadist, isn’t he?! Even a Super High School Level Despair is nothing compared to divine punishment,” she says.

Then, like a kabuki actor, she straightens up and her expression goes blank and posture robotic. “And that is your personal hell,” she concludes, tone utterly deadpan. “What do you think, Sakakura Juzo?” 

Despite it all, Juzo barks out a laugh. “Can’t say I don’t deserve it,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently can't keep my afterlife mythologies straight, because I feel like I borrowed from like 3 separate concepts of the afterlife completely haha. I'm sorry to Juzo because Juzo suffered in life and I made him suffer in the afterlife as well. Maybe in his next life, he'll finally be freed from suffering...


End file.
